Egg Pawn
|Poziom= |Inne media= *Archie Comics *IDW Publishing |Twórca = Doktor Eggman |Przynależność = Imperium Eggmana |Kolory = Pomarańczowy, żółty, niebieski.|Ataki = Korzystanie z szerokiego arsenału broni |Zdjęcie = Egg Pawn Lost World.png}} – robot wielokrotnie pojawiający się w serii Sonic the Hedgehog, począwszy od Sonic Heroes. Opis Egg Pawny to roboty przypominające człowieka, lecz są większe i bardziej jajowate. Swoim wyglądem odzwierciedlają Doktora Eggmana, co widać po ich sylwetce, kształcie nosa i ustach. Z reguły roboty te są pomalowane na pomarańczowo, lecz zdarzają się wyjątki, takie jak odmiany Egg Pawnów w Casino Park. Znajdują się tam różowe roboty z króliczymi uszami, zielone roboty i szare roboty z muszkami. Historia Sonic Heroes Egg Pawny zadebiutowały w Sonic Heroes, jako główni i najczęściej spotykani przeciwnicy. W przeciwieństwie do robotów z poprzednich serii, Egg Pawny nie wykorzystują zwierząt jako napędu. Egg Pawny posiadają różnego rodzaju broń, zarówno białą jak i palną. Mogą również korzystać z tarcz, idących w parze z broniami, redukujących otrzymywane obrażenia. Roboty mogą być wywrócone na plecy za pomocą Tornado Jump, lub sparaliżowane za pomocą Thunder Shoota. Bronie * Brak '- Egg Pawny nieposiadające broni, walczące za pomocą pięści. Jeśli wykryją wrogą drużynę, zaczną na nią szarżować. * '''Lanca '- Egg Pawny uzbrojone w długie lance. Jeśli wykryją wrogą drużynę, zaczną na nią szarżować. Lance pozwalają zwiększyć zasięg ataku i obronę. * '''Bazooka - Egg Pawny uzbrojone w wyrzutnie ciężkich, laserowych pocisków. Roboty potrzebują nieco czasu na załadowanie pocisku, który po wystrzeleniu będzie szybko leciał w stronę wrogiej drużyny. * Karabin maszynowy - Egg Pawny uzbrojone w szybkostrzelne pistolety maszynowe. Roboty strzelają długimi seriami pocisków we wrogą drużynę. Tarcze * Gładkie tarcze - prostokątne osłony, pozwalające na zablokowanie jednego ciosu od postaci specjalizującej się w mocy. Tornado Jump lub Homing Attack na trzecim poziomie mogą wytrącić tarczę z rąk Egg Pawna. * Kamienne tarcze '- osłony mogące blokować wiele ciosów postaci specjalizującej się w mocy. Im więcej otrzymają ciosów, tym bardziej będą się niszczyć. Mogą być wytrącone tylko za pomocą Tornado Jump. * '''Tarcze z kolcami '- okrągłe tarcze pokryte z przodu kolcami. Mogą blokować wiele ciosów od postaci specjalizującej się w mocy. Zadają również dodatkowe obrażenia, jeśli gracz wbiegnie na nie lub wskoczy za pomocą Homing Attacku. Odmiana Egg Pawnów pojawia się na poziomach Casino Park i BINGO Highway. Różnią się od zwykłych Egg Pawnów tylko wyglądem. Występują w kolorach: zielonym, różowym i szarym. Shadow the Hedgehog Egg Pawny powracają w Shadow the Hedgehog, jako podstawowi żołnierze w armii Doktora Eggmana. Do wyposażenia Egg Pawnów powracają: karabiny maszynowe, bazooki (które teraz strzelają wybuchowymi rakietami), a także lance. W walce w zwarciu roboty korzystają z lanc. Egg Pawny które dzierżą w dłoniach małe, okrągłe tarcze mogą blokować strzały z broni palnej. Aby wytrącić im tarczę z rąk, gracz musi w nie dwukrotnie uderzyć Homing Attackiem, lub przewrócić za pomocą Spin Dasha. Roboty posiadają dwa punkty zdrowia, co czyni je silniejszymi od żołnierzy GUN, ale stawia na równi z wojownikami kosmitów. Po śmierci roboty upuszczają swoją broń, która może być podniesiona przez gracza. Sonic Rush Egg Pawny pojawiają się w kilku wariantach w grze Sonic Rush, które różnią się od siebie wyglądem i posiadaną bronią, co jest zależne od poziomu na którym występują. Normalne Egg Pawny nie korzystają z żadnej broni. Patrolują pobliski teren, a kiedy wykryją gracza, zaczną szarżować w jego stronę. Biegają tu dosyć szybko, w przeciwieństwie do wcześniejszych gier. Można je łatwo zniszczyć dowolnym atakiem. Sonic Rivals i Sonic Rivals 2 W serii Sonic Rivals, Egg Pawny pojawiają się jako przeciwnicy na wielu poziomach. Nie posiadają żadnej broni, mogą jedynie szarżować w stronę graczy. Sonic Colors W Sonic Colors, Egg Pawny przeszły zmianę wyglądu. Wzmocnione zostały ich ramiona a także nogi. Pojawiają się zarówno w wersji na Wii, jak i w wersji na Nintendo DS. Ich wygląd jest przeważnie uzależniony od poziomu na którym występują. Seria Mario & Sonic Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games [[Plik:Mario Sonic Olympics Gameplay 58.png|thumb|Egg Pawny w Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games]] W grze Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Egg Pawny pojawiają się jako przeciwnicy w Dream Race. Poruszają się powoli po trasie i znacznie spowalniają gracza jeśli ten na nie wpadnie. Pojawiają się także jako cele w Dream Shooting. Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games thumb|left|Egg Pawn w Dream Figure Skating W grze Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Egg Pawny pojawiają się w Dream Figure Skating w wersji ze świata Sonica, gdy lodowisko zostaje upodobnione do Death Egg Zone. Poruszają się po lodowisku, a niektóre z nich mają przy sobie Szmaragdy Chaosu. Zawodnicy niszczą je skacząc na nie i odzyskując Szmaragdy Chaosu. Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games thumb|Egg Pawn w Dream Fencing W grze Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games w wersji na Wii Egg Pawny pojawiają się podczas Dream Fencing w Seaside Hill. Jeden Egg Pawn co jakiś czas pojawia się na arenie i wędruje po niej, zadając obrażenia i odrzucając graczy na których wpadnie. Może być jednak zniszczony jednym uderzeniem. W wersji na Nintendo 3DS Egg Pawn pojawia się jako bramkarz w piłce nożnej. Czasem towarzyszy mu drugi Egg Pawn, który krąży od prawego do lewego słupka bramki. W piłce ręcznej Egg Pawny starają się wrzucić piłkę do bramki którą gracz ma za zadanie bronić. Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games W grze Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games w wersji na Wii U Egg Pawny pojawiają się jako wsparcie drużyn gracza w Piłce nożnej, Rugby 7, oraz ich wersjach Duel. Roboty występują w trzech kolorach: czerwonym, niebieskim i zielonym. W danej drużynie mogą występować tylko Egg Pawny o tym samym kolorze. thumb|Opancerzone Egg Pawny towarzyszące Shadowowi W wersji na Nintendo 3DS indywidualne Egg Pawny o różnych kolorach towarzyszą Shadowowi i Jet jako ich drużyny w piłce nożnej. Drużynę Shadowa tworzą Egg Pawny w specjalnych pancerzach na głowach, podczas gdy drużyną Jeta są zwykłe Egg Pawny. Dodatkowo srebrny Egg Pawn pełni funkcję bramkarza dla jednej z drużyn. Oprócz tego w wydarzeniu 100m Plus w tle trasy pojawia się standardowy Egg Pawn obsługujący ruchome płotki z wizerunkiem Eggmana. Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 Sonic Generations W Sonic Generations Egg Pawny można spotkać na poziomach takich jak Seaside Hill, Planet Wisp i Tropical Resort (wersja na Nintendo 3DS). Posiadają tutaj różnorodne bronie i dodatkowe kosmetyczne akcesoria, zależne od poziomu na którym występują. Na poziomie Seaside Hill posiadają lance i miotacze laserowe. Na poziomie Planet Wisp uzbrojone są w kilofy, którymi mogą miotać w graczy jak bumerangami. Seria Sega Superstars W grach Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing i Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed Egg Pawny pojawiają się na trasach związanych z Final Fortress i na trasie Egg Hangar. Chodzą po trasie i jeśli wpadną pod koła gracza zostaną zniszczone, ale gracz również otrzyma cios. Można je zniszczyć dowolną bronią lub podczas boostu aby samemu nie zostać zranionym. Sonic Lost World W grze Sonic Lost World Egg Pawny otrzymały bardziej uproszczony i kreskówkowy wygląd. Roboty nie korzystają tutaj z żadnych broni ani ubrań. Kiedy zobaczą gracza, będą szarżować w jego stronę, lub ścigać go dopóki nie zginą lub nie złapią Sonica. Po otrzymaniu ciosu od Homing Attacku zaczną się chwiać i odzyskają po chwili równowagę, chyba że gracz uderzy w nie po raz kolejny tym atakiem. Mogą być zniszczone za pomocą jednego uderzenia Flying Kickiem. Egg Pawny pojawiają się również w trzecim Zonie Sky Road, gdzie wyskakują na spadochronach z latających w powietrzu Blowfish Transporterów. Unoszą się wtedy w powietrzu i przemieszczają, mogąc zadać obrażenia, lub zablokować gracza. Jeśli jednak postać uderzy w ich spadochron za pomocą Spin Attacku, to zerwie się on, a Egg Pawn spadnie w dół. Sonic Runners W Sonic Runners Egg Pawny występują pojedynczo albo w grupach, powszechnie na poziomach postaci latania. Stoją w miejscu, albo poruszają się do przodu lub do tyłu. Mogą pojawiać się w grupach. Poza zwykłymi Egg Pawnami pojawiają się dwa inne rodzaje: złote, które zapewniają 300 punktów po zniszczeniu, oraz Super Egg Pawny, które może zniszczyć tylko Moc Koloru, albo postacie siły. Sonic Forces: Speed Battle Egg Pawn wystąpiły w grze Sonic Forces: Speed Battle. Są tutaj stacjonarnymi przeszkodami, nad którymi gracz może przeskoczyć albo przeturlać się. Obie metody umożliwiają zniszczenie robota. Sonic Forces [[Plik:Egg Pong.png|thumb|Egg Pawn w grze Sonic Forces]] W Sonic Forces Egg Pawn służą jako normalni przeciwnicy. Posiadają tutaj swoją zdolność strzelania pociskami w gracza. Często pojawiają się w całkiem sporych grupach. W tej grze wygląd robotów został mocno zmieniony. Są to teraz biało-czarne roboty z czerwonymi oczami. Ich ciało ma kształt jajka. W grze pojawia się także drugi rodzaj Egg Pawna, który posiada srebrny pancerz i czerwony wizjer. Obie jego ręce stanowią działka laserowe. Ten rodzaj Egg Pawna wystrzeliwuje pociski w znacznie szybszym tempie. Team Sonic Racing thumb|left|Różne typy Egg Pawnów w trybie najazdu Badników W grze Team Sonic Racing Egg Pawny pojawiają się jako niegrywalne postaci w trybie fabularnym. Znane są tutaj po prostu jako '''Badniki Początkowo wypełniają luki w Team Eggman, dopóki na ich miejsca stopniowo nie wchodzą Metal Sonic i Zavok. W odróżnieniu od innych zawodników, mogą być zniszczone po otrzymaniu kilku uderzeń. Wybuchają wtedy i odradzają się na tyłach po pewnym czasie. Niebieskie Egg Pawny pojawiają się także w tle trasy Mother's Canyon, oraz jako przeciwnicy na trasach: Bingo Party, Pinball Highway, Turbine Loop, Dark Arsenal i Thunder Deck. Funkcjonują jako przemieszczające się przeszkody. Można je zniszczyć Wispami lub postaciami potężnymi bez otrzymywania obrażeń. Na trasie Ice Mountain można zobaczyć przymarznięte do lodowca pomarańczowe Egg Pawny. Pojawiają się także w trybie najazdu badników i wyścigu z siłami Eggmana. W pierwszym trybie pojawiają się cztery rodzaje Egg Pawnów, które teleportują się na trasę i jadą po trasie. Gracz musi je niszczyć, aby zdobywać punkty i przedłużać sobie czas. Pojawiają się tu żółte Egg Pawny, które są najsłabsze i zostają zniszczone po jednym uderzeniu. Niebieskie Egg Pawny wymagają zadania dwóch uderzeń. Czerwone Egg Pawny z żółtymi kaskami po zniszczeniu zostawiają za sobą niebezpieczne bomby, które ogłuszają gracza jeśli ten w nie wjedzie. Ostatnim typem są różowe Egg Pawny z króliczymi uszami, które otaczają się Różowymi Kolcami. Aby je zniszczyć najlepiej jest wystrzelić Pomarańczową Rakietę. W drugim trybie Egg Pawny zapełniają zwykle trzy wrogie graczowi drużyny i funkcjonują tak samo jak w zwykłych wyścigach, ale jest ich więcej. W trakcie wydarzeń z gry Doktor Eggman wykorzystywał Egg Pawny jako zawodników w swojej drużynie. Później nasłał ich inwazję na Sonica i jego przyjaciół, ale została ona odparta. Egg Pawny broniły potem Final Fortress i brały udział w wyścigach o wypuszczenie Dodona Pa. W innych grach LEGO Dimensions Egg Pawny pojawiają się w LEGO Dimensions na poziomach: Emerald Coast, Metropolis Zone, Marble Zone i w trakcie walki z Death Egg Robotem. Można je również spotkać w Adventure World Sonica. Egg Pawny atakują w grupach poprzez zadawanie prostych ciosów z pięści. Nie posiadają żadnej innej broni. W innych mediach Archie Comics W komiksach Egg Pawny zostały stworzone przez Doktora Eggmana jako zamiennik dla SWATbotów. Egg Pawny zostały potem zniszczone, kiedy próbowały zatrzymać czwartego Enerjaka przed wypłynięciem na powierzchnię. Po Super Genesis Wave Egg Pawny stały się niemal identyczne jak w grach. Wiele przestarzałych Egg Pawnów zostało również zakupionych przez Breeze Media jako pracownicy. IDW Publishing W komiksach IDW Publishing Egg Pawny posiadają taką samą przeszłość jak w grach. Po wydarzeniach z Sonic Forces Egg Pawny organizowały liczne ataki na cywili w świecie Sonica. Ciekawostki * Egg Pawny to jedni z najczęściej pojawiających się przeciwników w serii Sonic the Hedgehog. en:Egg Pawn Kategoria:Przeciwnicy w Sonic Heroes Kategoria:Przeciwnicy w Shadow the Hedgehog Kategoria:Przeciwnicy w Sonic Rivals Kategoria:Przeciwnicy w Sonic Rivals 2 Kategoria:Przeciwnicy w Sonic Colors Kategoria:Przeciwnicy w Sonic Generations Kategoria:Przeciwnicy w Sonic Lost World Kategoria:Przeciwnicy w Sonic Rush Kategoria:Przeciwnicy w Sonic Runners Kategoria:Przeciwnicy w Sonic Forces Kategoria:Seria Egg Pawnów